free_reinfandomcom-20200213-history
Pin Hawthorne
Peter "Pin" Hawthorne is one of the main characters throughout Season 1 and 2 of Free Rein. He is portrayed by Freddy Carter. Season 1 Pin is an obstinate, mischievous, but ultimately goodhearted person who is sometimes accused of criminal activities at the stables. When Pin was five years old, his mother left him and his father. He states he really doesn't have anything left of her, except his name, Pin, which his mother called him because he couldn't say "Peter" as a little kid. Pin's mother travels around the world, in season 2 we can see the postcards pined up around his room. Showing he cares for horses, Pin took care of an injured moor pony. He tried very hard to keep it alive and well. He kept it in a large crate and provided care for it as much as he could. Pin cared for the moor pony by stealing sedatives from the medical cabinet, he got caught by Zoe and arrested. He was later released for lack of evidence. He also saved Bob's life after the stables fire. With the barn dance coming up, Zoe decided to ask Pin. He agreed to go but then backs out, learning from Mia's lie, that it was because of pity. He ends up going to the dance with Mia. When Pin realizes his mistake, he takes off, followed by Zoe, and secretly, Marcus. Confessing that they like each other, they nearly kiss but are interrupted when Raven is kidnapped. Pin used to own Raven, but Pin and his father had to sell him to Elliot, Mia's father. They were in a difficult place and it was the only choice Ted had, Ted told Pin not to name Raven but Pin ignored him. Ted and Pin kept the shipping container that Raven washed up outside their house as a stable. Season 2 In season 2, he joined Holloway and paid off his family’s debt saved Becky’s horse, Bob's, life and found out his mom was the daughter of the duke and being left everything by his grandfather he bought Raven for Zoe and Bright Fields Stables. We find out that Pin was accepted to the academy on the mainland but declined to go, he stayed because of Zoe. It is later revealed that Pin is leaving the island to travel around the world. Eventually in season 2, because of the fact Zoe chose Marcus over Pin, and along the lines, he got caught in the grounds of Holloway, he became apart of their team. Though they had been through a lot of ups and downs, like Pin fighting with Marcus at Zoe's sweet sixteen, he finally became apart of the Bright Fields team. He also finds out that he is the Duke. He began a relationship with Zoe at the end of season 2 due to Zoe and Marcus' breakup earlier in the season. They kiss three times in season 2, they almost kiss on the ghost train after having an enjoyable day at the funfair. At the very end of Season 2, Pin reveals that he bought Raven from Meredith so that Zoe can keep him, adding that he bought Bright Fields right after. He rides Elvis, who is a chestnut gelding. In Holloway they want him to ride a horse named Jet, Pin decides not to ride Jet at junior nationals. He instead rides Elvis. Relationships Edward Hawthorne- Father Eliza Hawthorne- Mother Zoe Phillips- Girlfriend Marcus Greenbridge- friend Gaby Grant- friend Mia MacDonald Trivia * As of Season 2, Pin is 16 years old. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Males